westernkydynastyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwayne Godfrey
'''Dwayne Godfrey '''was a running back for the Hilltoppers from 2013-2016. He was the starter in 2015 and 2016. He wore #47. Recruitment Godfrey was the prized gem of the 2012 Hilltopper recruiting class, as he was the highest rated recruit to come to Western Kentucky in some time. Godfrey was the 11th out of the 20 commits to verbally announce he was going to come to the Hill, and chose Western Kentucky over Auburn. He was the #41 athlete in the nation as well as #323 overall, and was a 3 star prospect. Freshman Year- 2013 Not much was expected of Godfrey in his first year on campus, as Keshawn Simpson, John Evans, and Andrew Pettijohn were all ahead of him on the depth chart. However, in Week 10 against Arkansas state, Simpson and Pettijohn both suffered injuries, thrusting Godfrey out of his redshirt and into early playing time. Godfrey gave a glimpse of what was to come, rushing only 6 times but for 66 yards and 2 scores. This was his only action of the season. Sophomore Year- 2014 Godfrey became the #2 running back in 2014 with the graduation of Simpson and Pettijohn. Godfrey actually got some starting action in the season opener against Kentucky, as Evans left with an injury. Godfrey finished with 13 carries for 101 yards. Godfrey saw little work against Boston College, getting 7 carries and turning them into 61 yards. He ran for some tough yards against tough foe Texas in relief of Evans, scoring twice on 6 carries for 28 yards. Godfrey then became the starter after a torn pectoral knocked out Evans for 6 weeks against Navy. He ran 13 times for 60 yards. In Godfrey's first career start against ULL, he exploded for 155 yards and a score on 14 carries. Godfrey continued his tough running against FAU, picking up huge first downs for 129 yards on 12 carries. He crushed Utah State, scoring thrice on 13 carries and picking up 134 yards. The offensive line gave Godfrey very little to work with against Arkansas State, and he only got 83 yards on 15 carries, though he did score. Evans returned against Utah, so Godfrey went back to the number 2 running back spot. He gained 33 yards on only 5 carries. Godfrey continued receiving small work against Middle Tennessee, only having 7 carries for 74 yards. 5 carries for 59 yards and a score was Godfrey's line against UL-Monroe. He only got 4 carries against Troy, but turned it into 75 yards and a score. The final game of Godfrey's sophomore campaign came against Texas A&M in the championship game, and he scored to go along with 37 yards on 9 carries. Godfrey finished his sophomore year with 123 carries for 1029 yards and 10 scores. He caught 18 balls for 261 yards and 4 scores as well, and contributed a tackle. Junior Year- 2015 With the graduation of Evans in the offseason, Godfrey was finally able to completely take ownership of the starting running back position. This set the stage for complete dominance on the ground for the Hilltoppers. His first challenge would be on the road against #3 Texas, a team with NFL talent all around and had limited him to his worst performance of his sophomore year. Godfrey ended up playing a huge role in all 3 phases of the game, completing a 12 yard pass, catching 5 balls for 77 yards and a score, as well as gashing the defense with 91 yards and 2 scores on only 10 carries in the upset. Against another ranked team in Ole Miss he exploded for 158 yards on 16 carries, scoring once. Against his weakest foe to date, Indiana stood no chance as he caught a score and rushed for 117 yards and 2 more scores on only 12 carries. Godfrey was actually stimied by the West Virginia defense, not scoring and rushing 12 times for 73 yards. He once again had issues yardage wise against his first Sun Belt opponent Louisiana-Lafayette. He contributed in the passing game, but the defense stacked the box against him, but he still managed 2 scores. He had only 69 yards on 15 carries. He had a huge rebound game the next week against Florida Atlantic. He was the leading receiver with 70 yards and a score, as well as a score on the ground with 14 carries with 174 yards. The first national televised game for the Hilltoppers was where Godfrey put himself on the map. He caught a score as well as rushed for 180 yards on 18 carries for 2 scores. This was against a Notre Dame team that was ranked #2 in the country at stopping the run. He had a scare against Arkansas state, leaving the game early with an injury. He had already made his mark on the game, scoring twice through the air and once on the ground, with 107 yards on 10 carries. He was good to go against UCF, but once again left with an injury. He had caught a score and had 12 carries for 93 yards before his departure with a concussion. He was once again ready to play next week and trampled Middle Tennesse State with 129 yards and 2 scores on only 12 carries. At this point Godfrey is a surefire Heisman contender, and he had another great game against UL-Monroe. This was his best game of the season, as he got 18 carries and turned them into 293 yards and a score. Even thought the team struggled on senior night against Troy, Godfrey was still productive, gaining 150 yards on 17 carries and a score. Godfrey was invited to the Heisman ceremony, where he finished 3rd. He took out this anger on USC at the championship game, where he received a season high 25 carries and turned them into 227 yards with a score. He earned MVP honors, and finished his junior campaign with 191 carries for 1861 yards and 16 touchdowns. He also caught 31 balls for 346 yards and 7 scores. He decided to stay for his senior season and be the consensus best player for 2016. Senior Year- 2016 After deciding to come back to school for his senior season, Godfrey was nearly the consensus favorite to win the Heisman and various other awards. However, nobody saw the explosive season that Godfrey would have coming. In the season opener against Virginia Tech Godfrey gave a preview for the rest of the season. He rushed 16 times for 150 yards and 2 scores, and also caught a touchdown. The next week was Godfrey's toughest test, playing on the road against #8 Alabama and a stout defense. Godfrey passed the test, scoring thrice for 139 yards on 21 carries. Against another SEC opponent on the road, he dominated LSU by gaining 155 yards on 19 carries and scoring twice. West Virginia was Godfrey's worst performance in his junior campaign, but nobody could stop him in his senior year. He rushed 15 times for 122 yards and a score while also catching a receiving score. People were talking Heisman after a game against FIU, where Godfrey scored twice on both the ground and through the air. He had 159 yards on 15 carries. Louisiana-Lafayette was the first conference game for the Hilltoppers, and Godfrey received 14 carries for 141 yards and scored twice. The game that impressed most people was Florida Atlantic. Godfrey was injured on the first run of the game, so only played in the 3rd quarter. Despite this limited playing time, he scored a whopping 5 touchdowns and gained 164 yards on 11 carries. He received 13 carries for 130 yards and 2 scores against Nebraska the following week. His only game of the season in which he didn't score was Arkansas State, as Matt Smith vultured a score, but he did gain 154 yards on 14 carries. In a game against Middle Tennessee state, a college football legend was born. Not only did the Hilltoppers drop a record 112 points, Godfrey accounted for 6 of the touchdowns. He only had 17 carries, yet produced 329 yards. This basically secured the Heisman for him no matter what else happened. He continued to rack up big yardage against UL Monroe, scoring once and having 236 yards on only 14 carries. In the clinching game for the National Title against Troy, Godfrey made sure his team made it, and he scored twice and having 183 yards on 14 carries. He was invited to the Heisman ceremony for the second year in a row. This year he won the voting in a landslide, with teammate Ben Simmons finishing 5th. In the championship game against Maryland, Godfrey shined one final time for Western Kentucky. He received only 10 carries, but scored 2 times and gained 190 yards. He also was the leading receiver and caught a score. The tearful Godfrey was named MVP and started his preparations for the NFL. He finished his senior season with 193 carries for 2252 yards and 30 scores. He also caught 40 balls for 499 yards and 5 scores. Post-Hilltopper career Godfrey was invited to the Senior Bowl and NFL Combine. He impressed teams with his speed and change of pace. He ran a 4.4 40 time at the Combine and had the most bench press reps out of any running back. He was selected in the draft by the Cincinnati Bengals. Career Stats Category:Running back Category:2013 team Category:2014 team Category:2015 team Category:2016 team Category:Hilltoppers in the NFL Category:Players who have worn number 47 Category:Heisman winners